Tori Spelling BH90210
Tori Spelling is a character on BH90210, portrayed by Tori Spelling. Character Tori is a mother of six struggling financially and in need of some income after Fox cancels her latest reality television show. This subsequently leads her to try and get a 90210 reboot off the ground. Story Tori confesses to Jennie while the two are on a plane, that she is now out of money and doing anything she can to get by. Especially after her reality show got cancelled because the network said there’s no more story to tell since she milked her brand from every angle. She tells Jennie that her husband Nate has an audition lined up as an NHL announcer. She reveals that her appearance at the 30th anniversary reunion for 90210 will cover her bills for the month. As the conversation continues, Tori says to Jennie how they need to look at the silver lining because at least Shannen won’t be there. When the two arrive in Las Vegas for the reunion panel, she tells Jennie that she’s nervous about seeing Brian, whom she hasn’t seen in almost 20 years. Eventually she sees him coming down the stairs, and tries to leave before Brian sees her. However, she becomes completely surrounded because Jason comes in the other way and Ian and Gabi come in through the front entrance. When the gang is getting ready to go sit down for their panel, she notices that Brian appears to be nervous. So she asks him if he remembers their good luck ritual they would before big scenes. The recreate it, and together they inhale, exhale and rub their hands together. Once he's feeling better, she tells Brian that she came up with it originally to do a breath check before kissing scenes. Later, when a fan talks about Jennie's marriage woes, she steps in saying that her friend is a very private person when news breaks about the former’s divorce. Instead, she tries to divert attention from Jennie and onto her by saying how she is an open book, and to ask her anything they want. After the panel, she talks kids with Gabrielle, whom she tells that she did things the right way by having kids early and getting to enjoy life now. Whereas she did the opposite. She gets upset after receiving a a call from Nate, who tells her that he he didn’t take the job offer. When talking about their respective marriages, Tori tells Brian that at least Shay is holding down the fort unlike her husband. While out at a shopping center with the rest of the gang, she finds a dress she wore as Donna and ultimately has a break down after seeing just how much the show continues to cash in on their faces and they don’t see a dime. She blurts out to the gang and some onlookers filming her how Brian popped her cherry. She then calls Jason “calendar girl” and says to him that she told her dad to cast him. So he wouldn't have had a job on such a prolific show if it wasn't for her input. She finishes lashing out at him by saying he’d be chasing mooses. When they’re on the plane, she puts on the red dress, and talks about how she can’t believe she’s still the same size she was in high school. To which Ian points out is thanks to three pairs of spanx. At Tori’s house, her girls are watching Beverly Hills, 90210 when Jennie comes over to apologize for what she said on the plane. Tori then gets the idea that THIS is the perfect time to do a reboot of the show. Noticing the apprehension her friend feels, she tells Jennie that maybe going back is what they need to do in order to move forward.The Reunion At her court appearance with the rest of the gang, she gets chastised by Jennie when she calls Tori a publicity whore. Once inside, it’s revealed that this hearing is for the civil case that Johnson Deitz, the owner of the dress Tori stole presented. He is seeking a compensation of $100,000. To which Tori objects because the aforementioned dress is made of polyester, and she believes it can't be worth that much money. In addition, the judge wants Tori to personally return the dress to Mr. Deitz unlaundered. When the other laugh at the idea of reuniting for a reboot. She goes back to the drawing board and begins strategizing by using the 90210 dolls of the cast and a realistically looking miniature version of the Peach Pit. While discussing the ups and downs of parenting, Jennie sees how organized Tori is when she’s multitasking food prep while keeping track of all the kids’ activities. Similar to the rest of the gang, she gets a box addressed to her that has a Donna doll inside. When she opens it, the doll is completely dismembered and also has so much of what looks like is red nail polish (made to look like blood) inside the box. The Pitch Sometime later Tori has an argument with her husband Nate after he tells her that maybe she’s doing all this to be in a real tv show. He then proceeds to ask her if she has thought about the possibility of the reboot being a success, and how that might affect their family. At the Fox Studios, Tori sees the original cast in one of their iconic photo shoots where they are all lying around each otherSeason 2/Gallery. She smiles as she walks away. She is next seen getting off a bus somewhere in Peru in search of Shannen, whom she hasn't been able to get a hold off this whole time. She climbs a mountain to get to where Shannen is staying at, and formally asks her to be part of the reboot.The Photo Shoot At the auditions for Kelly Taylor's daughter, she offers some advice to Jennie regarding Kyler. Telling her that she’s had to deal with the drama of 30 years of nepotism. She goes onto say that Kyler is just going to have to earn the part and prove herself. Jennie then reveals that Tori auditioned in front of her dad under a fake name (Dori Snelling), which apparently fooled them all. While overseeing the casting, she also reveals that she had initially auditioned for the role of Kelly. She echoes the rest of the cast’s sentiments regarding Anna Blakemore's first version of the script of not knowing if Anna's version of the reboot is supposed to be a drama or a comedy based on the script. Later, she cuts out all of Donna and David’s sex scenes to appease her husband, but ends up upsetting Brian in the process. Tori also gets visibly upset when her husband leaves the impromptu writing session, instead of being supportive like Shay is with Brian. On the first day of shooting, she confesses to Jennie that she feels like she is getting feelings for Brian again.The Table Read She is next seen in Brian's own 90210-themed dream, Brian dreams that he (as David Silver) is back from a sold out world tour to perform at the Peach Pit After Dark. Kelly, Brenda and Donna are there dressed in black dresses, hair slicked back in a bun and parted with matching earrings and red lipstick. In the middle of David performing, a fire breaks out at the bar and he takes off his shirt and hits the fire with it. This apparently puts it out and he in turn saves everyone. Just as David is going to kiss Donna, Brian wakes up in his trailer to the sound of a rooster cock-a-doodle-doing. Tori is then reveal to be the one who was watching the news report on the backstage drama behind the 90210 reboot. All while trying to take care of all her kids who are inside her trailer. The reporter jokes about how she’s done so much reality, she forgot that Tori used to do acting. The anchors for Entertainment Nightly talk about how Tori might be unraveling due to her continuous financial woes. While the girls are getting ready in hair and make up, Tori asks them if any of them are nervous. Gab says she’s just happy to be working with them again. The conversation then shifts to sex scenes, where Jennie says she was self-conscious about that when she was 20, and they all agree that they are awkward in general. But the guys don’t seem to get nervous. Instead, they joke that they would get stiff and excited. When Tori trips and falls down the stairs however, she gets an epiphany and realizes that Jamie is possibly the one targeting them . She says that her tripping was akin to Ray Pruit in Season 6 being abusive with Donna. And the graffiti on the door where the fire happened saying to "stop acting like I’m not even here” was a quote said by Ray to Donna during that season of Beverly Hills, 90210. All while Tori continues to feel nervous about her sex scene with Brian in the reboot. She says that she is just freaking out because Brian was her first, and now she has feelings for him again. Jennie then tells her to enjoy the sex scene or not because at the end of the day they aren’t real. Not fully convinced, Tori through Gabrielle's suggestion hires an intimacy coordinator for her sex scene, but after numerous interruptions, she gets frustrated with her. She says that she can’t do it because it’s starting to feel like The Handmaid’s Tale. Eventually she and Brian are able to film their sex scene as David and Donna.Picture's Up Now that the pilot for the reboot has finished, the cast and crew all gather for a wrap party, while they wait to hear if they will get picked up or not. This in turn makes Jennie and Tori reminisce about the OG Beverly Hills, 90210 pilot wrap party. Gabrielle warns Tori not spend all her pilot money, but apparently it’s already been taken in due to her back taxes. Tori is flabbergasted at the 90210 reboot being picked up not being a sure thing. Tori and Nate get into an argument when they arrive home because the power goes out and when asked, Nate is unsure if he paid the electricity bill. Christine tells Tori there’s at least four slots in the fall schedule for Fox, and that they are doing rather well in the audience testing. When asked to see the reports because she is a producer, Christine says no because Tori is also on the show as Donna. Moreover, that there are comments on her and the rest of the cast that none of them should ever see. Tori however, gets Christine’s assistant to send the testing results to her and Jennie. Jennie tells her to forward it to Jason who is in the Caribbean with Camille.The rest of the cast read the results which say that: Tori Spelling polarizing, but as Donna she’s completely endearing; especially when she’s with David Silver. Brian eventually confesses to Tori that he feels like Shay doesn’t appreciate him enough, and Tori says the same thing about Nate. The two cheer each other up by telling the other they appreciate them. Brian and Tori have another moment, where he asks if she has ever second guess his marriage. That maybe he should have married someone who was a better fit. The red dress incident is repeated when Shannen, Tori and Jennie all wear red. Shannen says she changed last time, and then Gab says that is why she wore white. At last Christine reveals that the 90210 reboot was picked up. However, because the network has no money, they will shoot in Canada, where the pilot will be re-shot, Anna is being replaced, they are also bringing in an entirely different guest cast. But unfortunately, this also means that the network can’t afford to bring back all of 7 of them. The Long Wait Trivia * The first scene in the series premiere has Tori having a 90210 themed dream with all the gang (sans Shannen) gathered at the Peach Pit. *She lost her virginity to Brian outside the show, in addition to Donna Martin loosing hers to David Silver. *She also references the 2019 college admissions bribery scandal when she tells Jennie that, “Mama’s got six kids. Do you know how much college bribery money I’m gonna need?”. *Tori auditioned in front of her dad under a fake name (Dori Snelling), which apparently fooled them all. **While overseeing the casting, Tori also reveals that she had initially auditioned for the role of Kelly. *In trying to cheer her up over her upcoming sex scene with Brian, Jennie reveals that Tori's boobs aren't real. Photos promos 1ts.jpg 1tscard.jpg stills 101donna.jpg|The Reunion 102tori.jpg|The Pitch 105tori.jpg|Picture's Up screenshots Donna MartinDollbloodied&dismemberedinThePitch.png|Donna doll bloodied & dismembered Episodes BH90210 (6/6) :The Reunion :The Pitch :The Photo Shoot :The Table Read :Picture's Up :The Long Wait Notes and references